kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 11th March, 2016 (White Day 2016), 19th March, 2016 (Live Update) Next Maintenance: Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Mar 19 Live Update Mini-update (no server downtime). It'll be roll out server by server, start from 16:30 and end at 18:00 * Distribution of February 2016 ranking rewards * Implementation of new equipment ** Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force), one of the February ranking rewards and also obtainable by upgrading the Daihatsu Landing Craft. It'll prove to be a valuable asset to landing operations such as against the isolated island and others. ***Upgradeable to another new equipment Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft (Amphibious Tank /Internal Conbustion Boat) that's suitable for landing operations. Devs claim it can provide combo bonus when used together with Daihatsu Landing Craft for island-landing operations. It can be equipped on SS/SSV/AV/LHA/Верный/Kasumi Kai Ni (Need further test on Satsuki Kai Ni and non-Kai Akitsushima) **The devs claim that these new pieces of equipment will be made available later via quests etc. and thus they claim it's not a must for players to obtain the new equipment unless they have to use them now, but they said the same about the Prototype 46cm Twin Gun Mount and Shiun at the time of their implementation.https://twitter.com/kancolle_staff/status/520466989601398784 **Both new equipment are not effective for Expedition, nor Transport Load-Off Operations. ***Tests have found out that Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) give only 2% bonus in expedition and Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft give only 1%. ****Both of them count toward the 20% Daihatsu bonus limit. * Akashi's Improvement Arsenal update ** Daihatsu Landing Craft and Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) now become upgradable with certain kanmusu as support *** Upgrading the basic daihatsu require Drum Canister (Transport Use) at first, and then it'd need 7.7mm Machine Gun after ★+6. After ★MAX it can be upgraded to Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) (consume 12.7mm Single Machine Gun Mount). *** Upgrading Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) require 25mm Single Autocannon Mount at first, and then it'd need 12cm 30-tube Rocket Launcher*2 per upgrade after ★+6. After ★MAX it can be upgraded to Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft (consume 7.7mm Machine Gun*3). *** Upgrading Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft require 7.7mm Machine Gun*2 at first, and then it'd need 12.7mm Single Machine Gun Mount per upgrade after ★+6. ** Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director and 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director can now be improved with the help of additional kanmusu (Hatsuzuki). * Akitsushima Kai and Hayasui Kai can now equip Landing Crafts * New spring furniture item for all admirals ** For everyone who log-in before next maintenance, they can get a free "Type-B sisters of the spring" panel-furniture when they login. (Type-B = Akizuki Class) *** Can be clicked to zoom in * New one-off quest rewarding daihatsu ** 強襲上陸作戦用戦力を増強せよ！ *** Win 6-3 boss, Reward 1* Daihatsu + 3* screws *New battle animation for Daihatsu and the two new equipments *In day battle first round shelling, after today's update, submarine will be considered as short ranged despite not able to attack in normal condition(friendly side; haven't check abyssal submarines yet), which if players use a fleet make up of all short-ranged ships and submarine to sortie and submarine take turn as player's first ship to attack, since they can't attack in shelling phase, abyssal might attack before player's other ships. ** It's suspected but not confirmed that this change might enable submarines sending Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft to attack land bases during day time. ** Does not affect second round shelling. ** For those who are only using carriers and submarines in maps like 3-3 or 3-5, they may wish to use equipment like Auxiliary Gun or SCAMP to make sure friendly side carriers can attack first. Future Updates This Spring *Second remodelling of an Asashio-class, member of DesDiv8 Other long term hints or hints that are not from the official twitter Latest Update 11th March Update * New map: ** New land-based target, Isolated Island Princess and Artillery Imp *** They are not the ordinary "soft skin" type land-based target, so their defensive characteristics are different from those regular "soft skin" type land-based target **** Especially for Artillery Imp, they are "pillbox" type land-based target, Type 3 Shell is not effective against them *** Multiple effective equipment exist to deal with them ** This map is the first map implemented Air Raid Node into regular maps ** Announced drops: Hayasui (confirmed as boss drop), Akitsushima (node L drop), Mizuho, Tokitsukaze, Yuugumo, Asagumo, Yamagumo * New quests, completing both of them would reward a Spring scroll written by Shiratsuyu, see quest * Seasonal content ** White Day 2016 *** Voice lines for 116+ ship girls *** Gyūdon (beef-bowl-related) CG for Shigure, Ooyodo, Ryuujou, Akashi, Mizuho and Northern Princess ** End of Hinamatsuri voices, spring voices still continue * Quest voices update for Ooyodo * 25mm Single Autocannon Mount available through Development ** Can be improved cheaply ** Upgrades to 25mm Twin Autocannon Mount * Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu additions ** Aforementioned 25mm Single Autocannon Mount ** More helper ships for 25mm Twin Autocannon Mount and 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount added ** Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane now improvable *** Upgrades to Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai * Minor updates to the Anchorage Counter Bar * New home port BGM ** 艦娘と提督の食卓 (Shipgirls' and Admiral's Dining Table) * New items in the furniture shop * Cookies available in the real-money item shop for a limited time * End of android pre-registration Archived updates References Category:Updates zh:更新情報